Friends I had as a Somebody
by DragoncatKHfan
Summary: Ansem's worried about the fact that Ienzo doesn't have any friends around his age. So he sends him outside to find some.
1. Strange Beginnings

My brother actually wrote this I just helped edit it. He posted it on deviantart but I thought more people would read it on . So since he doesn't have an account I posted it on mine. This is his first fanfiction so it's a little rough but I think it turned out okay. There may be later chapters if he feels like it.

* * *

"Master Ansem, do I really have to go out and meet other people? I'm quite fine studying in the lab all day" The silver blue haired boy said as his teacher was shoving him towards the outside.

"Nonsense my boy, a good scientist will also need colleagues to help him in studying science and learning new discoveries." The boy simply knew that his master made an excuse just so the boy could go outside and meet others of his age,

"But, all the other kids my age won't even know what saying I mean I'm only ten and I already know pretty much every word in the dictionary." Ansem smiled

"Well not all people are going to be as bright as you Ienzo my boy, but maybe you can teach them of science and such." The master then completely shoved Ienzo outside and slammed the door behind him completely oblivious to the fact that Ienzo had just fallen on his face.

Ansem hope for the best. He was worried that all Ienzo ever did was sit in the library and read or experiment with Even. The experimenting worried him the most because even though he had hired Even he was slightly creep out by him. Ienzo got up and brushed off any dust on his lab coat. He then decided to look around.

***

"Damn, I've been outside for three hours and still haven't found a single person with a high enough intellect to not find me weird." Suddenly Ienzo ran into something. After collapsing on the floor he looked up to see a teenager with spiky red hair that resembled fire. He had on a white shirt, an orange jacket, baggy; brown shorts and a striped yellow bandana around his neck. He looked to be about 15.

"Hey dude, watch where you're going."The teenager stood up and look down on Ienzo. "Oh look it's a pipsquek who ran into me, no wonder I didn't see you." He said laughing. Ienzo got up and clenched his fist. He hated being reminded of his size. "I beg your pardon sir, I maybe only ten but I'm ten times smarter then you, and-" "Yeah but you're half my height shorty." The teenager interrupted, with a chesure cat like grin.

It was apparent that Ienzo wasn't going to get an apology from this guy so he decided to get the next best thing, revenge. He lifted up his leg and kicked as hard as he could. It was a direct kick in the balls .The teen yip like a girl, feel over and went into a fetal position. Ienzo laughed "Gee do all teenagers squeal like that or is that just you?"

After a few minutes a teenager with spikey blue hair wearing white pants and a jacket with moon on it walked over to wear they were standing with sea salt ice cream in hand. He stared at flame haired boy withering on the ground.

"Sigh, I leave for ten minutes to get ice cream and you're on the ground in fetal position. Really Lea."

Lea pointed at Ienzo, "Well this runt kicked me in the nuts, now Isa our you going to help me up or just stand there and watch." Isa smiled "Well seeing as you probably brought this upon yourself I think I'll just let you lay there for a little bit." "You suck." Lea said still curled up on the ground. Isa looked at Ienzo staring at his lab coat.

"Oh you must be one of Ansem the wise's apprentices, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Isa and the one you just kicked is Lea." Ienzo looked at Lea on the ground

"I'm sorry but your right he did bring it upon himself." "How so?" Isa asked. "He called me a pipsqueak." Isa smiled.

***

An hour later Lea recovered. Although he was furious at Ienzo Isa convinced him that he did have it coming. "I guess I'm sorry dude but if you ever do that again expect a world of hurt." Lea said.

"Come on Lea we're going to be late, Arnele and Myde are waiting for us and if we don't show up soon they'll leave for the concert without us." "Yeah Yeah I'm coming." Lea said turning to follow Isa. Isa turned around. "Would you like to come with us? One of our friends had couldn't go so we have an extra ticket." Ienzo smiled. "Acually that sounds like fun, but are you sure your okay with it." "Sure just don't kick Lea in the nuts again that's my job" They all laughed and left to go to meet with Arlene and Myde.


	2. Myde and Arlene

Good new and bad news. The good news is that my brother got a fanfiction account. The bad news is that that means I'll have to move these stories over to his account. Just a heads up I will be doing this in about a week.

Anyway dang this took a long time to edit. But it's finally done enjoy my brother's storie which is 60% fanfiction 40% crack and now has that new book smell.

* * *

"So basically Braig ruined five of Even's experiments with a football and a potato." Ienzo said finishing his story. Isa and Lea laughed, they had been walking for about half an hour and the sky had turn a brilliant red with the setting sun. It was stunningly beautiful but then what would someone expect from a place called Radiant Garden.

"Anyway what happened to your friend?" Ienzo asked "Well he's turning eighteen tonight and we thought it would be a good idea to take him to the concert, but he went with his Dad to the Radiant Garden Casino, he loves to gamble and he always wins." Isa answered. Ienzo gave him a blank stare. He didn't even know that Radiant Garden had a casino. "What's his name?" Ienzo asked hoping to find out more. "Ludor." Lea said, interrupting Isa. "He's totally cool he's got like this British accent thing going on; I wonder if he likes tea I'll have to ask him sometime." Isa sighed "Lea you are such a moron sometimes I… oh we're here".

In front of them was a house like any other in Radiant Garden. The only difference was a sign in one of the upstairs windows that read leave if you don't want to be in a body bag. Suddenly a soccer ball came flying out of a different, second floor window and hit Lea in the face really hard. "Duck" Isa yelled quickly and ducked before a baseball could hit him. Suddenly a squeaky toy came flying out the window and hit Ienzo chest harmlessly ricocheting off of it.

"This is such a drag, I hate cleaning up after my brothers, such slobs." Lea carefully walked towards the door and yelled out "Hey Arlene you up there?" Arlene stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Be down in a sec."Arlene then jumped out of her brother's window and landed on her feet perfectly.

She looked maybe slightly older then Lea or Isa. She had bright green eyes and short blonde hair that went behind her ears with the acceptation of two antenna-like things that stuck out to the sides. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a lightning bolt across the chest along with a pair of tan, cargo, Capri, pants and some sandals.

"Hey who's the little kid?" Arlene asked. Isa gesture towards Ienzo. "This is Ienzo; I met him after seeing Lea in fatal position on the ground and-" "SHUT UP ISA!" Lea yelled. "No keep going I've gotta hear this" Arlene said grinning.

"I was getting ice cream for Lea and when I came back I saw him in fetal position on the ground next to Ienzo. I ask what happen and Ienzo explained how Lea was making fun of his height so he kicked him in the nuts. We watched Lea lying on the ground for about an hour while eating the ice cream I had just brought." Arlene fell on the ground bursting with laughter. "That's priceless; you got my respect kid how old are you anyway?" "10 but I have IQ of someone twice your age and the maturity level of someone slightly older then you." "You an apprentice or something?" Arlene asked. "Actually yes." Arlene blinked completely taken by surprise. "I guess that explains the outfit; you're not going to the concert in that are you?" Arlene said pointing at Ienzo lab coat. "I don't have much of a choice." Ienzo replied. "You're in luck I have some that my younger brother just grew out of that would fit you perfectly follow me."

After a few minutes Arlene and Ienzo returned. Instead of the lab coat Ienzo now wore a black t-shirt, rimmed with white around the neck and ends of the sleeves, and ripped, faded blue jeans. He still held the clothes he had just been wearing in his arms. "Not bad kid you could almost pass for normal" Lea grinned. If looks could kill Lea would have been shot dead by Ienzo.  
"Okay, now all we have to do is grab Mr. lazy and head over to the concert. The concert starts soon and I don't want to be late." Arlene headed off in what Ienzo guessed was the direction of Myde house. The rest of them followed.

Meanwhile at Ansem's castle

Braig stormed down the halls of the castle. His day had not gone so well and he was in a foul mood. It had started off pretty normal. Then he lost one of his eyes, then master Ansem gives me an eye patch and called him a pirate, and now to top it all off he couldn't find his pocket teleporter that allowed him to teleport through space. It made him mad enough to want to shoot the first thing that he came in contact with. "This day suc…"

Suddenly, without warning, Even came running out of the lab and the door slammed right into Braig's face causing him to see stars. "That's it I'm going to go eat my angry waffles." Braig yelled after recovering.

Meanwhile in a different part of Ansem's castle

Even ran into Ansem's research room. "Master Ansem, have you seen Ienzo? He was suppose to be here for my experiment on making random objects into chocolate" "Oh he's going to the outskirts of town probably with his friends." Even looked at Ansem puzzled. "Sir I have two things to ask, one how do you know that he has friends and two how do you know where he is?" Ansem took yet another ice cream popsicle out of his box of sea salt ice cream. "Well one I told him to go get some friends and judging by my calculations he's probably has made some by now, and two I place a tracking device chip on his back." Even jaw dropped for a few seconds before he composed himself again. "Master Ansem please forgive me but there's something I have to say." Even cleared his throat. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" he yelled as he shook Ansem by the shoulders.

Back to Ienzo

Ienzo, Lea, and Arlene were standing outside of a clothing shop waiting for Isa who had insisted on going in after they had stopped at Myde house to find him not there. Ienzo looked at Lea and Arlene. "So have any ideas where this Myde kid is?" Arlene sighed "Simple, if he's not home he's at the concert early playing his sitar." Ienzo looked at Arlene. "Huh don't you mean guitar?" Arlene shook his head. "No a sitar looks a bit different from a guitar and definitely sounds different."

Isa came out of a clothing store holding a backpack, "Here you can put your old clothes in this." He said holding the backpack in front of Ienzo. Ienzo nodded taking the backpack away. "Hey I was wondering." Lea said rubbing the back of his head. "Is Ansem like your dad or something?" Ienzo began to fold his clothes so they would fit neatly in the backpack. "In a way, a year ago my parents died in an accident. I'm really not sure what happened, but I know that it had something to do with an explosion of some kind. Due to the chaos that ensue with their deaths and the fact that my parents weren't exceptionally well off I ended up on the streets for a while. Master Ansem found me and kindly took me in. Eventually he made me an apprentice after he discovered how intelligent I was. Then he decided today that I spend too much time in the library so he forced me to go make friends and here I am." Lea felt bad, "Oh, um bummer dude well at least you ran into us and- hey what's that in your lab coat pocket?"

Ienzo pulled out his lab coat, stuck his hand into the pocket and pulled out a circular device. "Oh I'm not really sure, I stole it from Braig's work uniform pocket after he stole a piece of cake I had been saving." Isa looked at it carefully; "Hmmmm, judging by the pattern of the buttons and how it looks it must be some sort of teleportation device." Arlene chuckled "Nah your crazy Isa there's no way tha-" "Hey what's this button do?" Lea interrupted. Lea pressed the big red button in the middle of the device and suddenly they were right where the concert was set up. "Well that was convenient." Ienzo remark.

"Hey look over there." Arlene said pointing to a teenager underneath a tree. "Is that Myde?" Ienzo asked. "Yup." Arlene replied. Ienzo had to admit he had seen some pretty weird hairstyles in Radiant Garden but Myde's top them all. His hair was sandy blonde and looked like a mullet mix with a mohawk. His eyes were a turquoise color and he was wearing a sky blue hoodie, white shorts, and sandals. He also wore a silver musical note attached to thin, silver chain around his neck.

He sat beneath the shade of a tree playing his sitar. "My he plays quite well."

Ienzo began to once again fold his lab coat so it would fit in the backpack but then he saw something that looked familiar. "Hey, this is one of Master Ansem's tracking chips." Ienzo didn't know whether to be relieved that Master Ansem had to decide to keep an eye on him, or pissed that he had placed a tracking device on him. Ienzo thought for a second. "I suppose I should call him, anyone have a cell phone" Ienzo asked. Everyone shook their head. Lea face lit up. "Wait! Myde always has his cell on him."

Lea then ran over to Myde, who had luckily just put down his sitar, grabbed him by the legs and held him upside to see if his cell phone would fall out of his pockets. "Dude what the… hey who's the new kid?" Arlene walked up to the still upside down Myde "His name is Ienzo and he needs to call Ansem the wise." Myde's cell phone fell onto the ground and Ienzo picked it up and began to dial. Myde face lit up with excitement "DUDE, is this kid one of Ansem's apprentices?" Lea dropped Myde and grin at him a grin that only he could make. "Yep"

Back at Ansem's castle

"Even will you please stop shaking me." Ansem said in broken syllables. Even stopped and sighed "Alright but will you please tell me what you were thinking. Ienzo could get lost, or hurt, or kidnapped, or." The phone rang. Ansem pushed a button to put it on speaker phone. "Hello this is Ansem the wise who am I speaking to." "Hello master Ansem was putting a tracking chip on me really necessary?" "Ienzo are you alright?" Even said in a concerned tone. "I can tell you have a lot of faith in me Even." Even let out a deflated hm and left the room. "I'm fine I just called to let you know that I found some friends and that I'll be home late." Ansem smile "That's good what are their names?" "Well there's Isa, Myde, Arlene, and Lea." "I'll guess I'll see you later then" Ansem said "and be careful around Lea." He added with a scowl. "Umm alright bye." Ienzo said slightly confused and hung-up the phone. Ansem would never forgive Lea for what he did.

Flashback

Lea was outside the castle with Isa "Hey Isa I've been trying out this cool new move with my Frisbees check it out!" Isa knew it would end badly since Lea had tricked out the Frisbees so they were sharp and could hurt things. Isa stared at Lea "Lea don't you think that maybe it isn't a good idea to throw your Frisbees right next to the section of Ansem's garden that has all the…" Lea threw the Frisbees as hard as he. As the Frisbees flew they slice off all the heads of the flowers in Ansem's garden. They Frisbees then did a u-turn and came back to Lea. "Flowers." "What did ya say Isa?"

Ansem walked outside ready to admire the flower garden. "Oh I can't wait to see my flowers and… LEA!!!!!!!!!!" Ansem scream staring at the mutilated garden. Ansem knew Lea because he had become a public nuisance in Radiant Garden. Isa and Lea ran for their lives.

Back at the concert

"Um hey Lea did you ever do anything to get Master Ansem mad at you?" lea made a strange face. "I rather not talk about it."


	3. Concert

Dang this is short. Anyway my brother saids he'll be writing the next chapter soon and if you don't believe that I'm just the editor he's a link to his deviant art page Link

and here's a link to mine Link. Anyway now that I have clarified this fact enjoy all the cracky goodness.

"Why is he in my castle?" Ansem said fiercely under his breath while looking at Ienzo with a scowl. Ienzo looked at Lea who was now sleeping; face down on the couch with his head off to side, and snoring loudly while a strand of drool hung from his mouth. "Well, Master Ansem… something happened at the concert, please allow me to explain?" Ansem looked at Ienzo and then sighed, "I guess this is partially my fault for making you go out to find friends, at least only one of them is a pain, proceed." Ansem looked angrily at Lea who was still dead sleep on the couch. Ienzo nodded his head "Well it started like this".

6 hours ago.

The concert has been a lot of fun. Ienzo was a little afraid at first that we would end up being a target for abuse but Arlene's presence was enough to ward off any bullies so after a while he let loose and had some fun.

About a few hours in Ienzo realized that he had not seen Myde or Lea since they went to go get food. They had left during the opening band's performance and that had ended at least an hour ago. Ienzo looked at Arlene and yelled "HEY ARLENE!" Arlene turned to look at Ienzo. "WHAT?" Arlene yelled back "DO YOU KNOW WHERE LEA AND MYDE ARE?" Arlene sighed and yelled. "IENZO LETS JUST HOPE YOU DON'T SEE LEA AND MYDE TILL THE END OF THE CONCERT. That doesn't sound good he thought but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind.

After the concert ended Isa looked at Ienzo and Arlene, "Alright, ready to find Lea and Myde guys?" Ienzo nodded, Arlene groaned "Do we have to the overall IQ level of the area is so much higher without them."Isa's eyes narrow but quickly went back to normal and turned to Ienzo. "Ienzo you're new so you're going to take the easy job. I want you to check any snack bars or any food places with sweets." Ienzo nodded. Isa turned towards Arlene "Arlene, you know what to do." Arlene sighed "Fine but you know I'm right about the IQ thing." And with that she turned around and left and Isa quickly followed suit.

Ienzo search around the food area until he found Myde at an ice cream bar, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!" Myde yelled slamming down a milkshake glass. Ienzo looked at Myde who was shivering like crazy, had crazy eyes and crazy hair, oh wait that's parts normal. "Um Myde?" Ienzo said with worry in his voice. "It's time to leave." "OKAY" Myde yelled while giggling slightly.

By the time Ienzo and Myde got to the meeting point Myde had gotten out of the hyper state he had been in and was now more in what Ienzo would call a drunken state. Soon after they arrived Ienzo Lea, Arlene and Isa walked towards them.

"Hey Arlene HICUP, have u gotten shorter, and u changed your hair too, in fact you actually look cute now." As soon as Arlene heard this she got pissed, picked up lea, and threw him at Myde knocking both of them unconscious.

Back at the castle

"And that's what happened." Ansem gave a blank stare. "Okay, but why is he sleeping on the couch?" Ienzo looked at Ansem and shrugged while giving a mumbled I don't' know. "Now if you don't mind master Ansem I'm going to bed." As Ienzo left Braig showed up and looked at Ansem with a smile "Master Ansem." Braig said. Ansem looked at the smug look on Braig's face. "Yes Braig?" Braig grinned, "Told yah it wasn't a good idea for Ienzo to make friends, now you can expect to have a bunch of weirdoes running around the castle, that kid should stay in the library where he belongs." "One thing's for sure." Ansem said smiling. "Things are going to get quite interesting around here."


	4. Pranks

Good new everyone me and my brother are alive *toy trumpets play in the background and confetti rains down from the heavens*

Sorry about the delay, this was actually done a while ago I was just to lazy to edit it *dodges projectiles*

Also I noticed that I said that I would move this story over to my bro's fanfiction account in chapter 2, well I lied *dodges more projectiles* well not really, the plan was to move them over but my brother doesn't have any interested in doing that and would rather just leach off of my account -_-

But anyway I'm rambling, enjoy the latest installment of this crack fic.

Kingdom hearts doesn't and never will belong to me (if it did Zexion and Ienzo would be getting way more screen time, actually all the apprentices would be getting more screen time.)

* * *

Lea walked with Isa, Myde, and Arlene toward Ansem's castle.

"Wonder, what's going to happen today?" Lea thought aloud, as his eyes scanned the outside of the castle in the distance.

Isa glanced over at Lea, "Just the usual, nothing out of the ordinary." Isa replied in his ever-constant monotone.

"What makes you so sure, over the course of the first day knowing Ienzo I was kicked into fetal position, hit by a bowling ball, and teleported. Since then I've been pretty much abused in some way shape or form every day for the past two weeks!" Lea whined exasperated.

Arlene glared at Lea, "You get abused by me all the time so stop bitching."

"Guys, we're here." Isa interrupted

Arlene, Myde, Isa and Lea looked up at the huge castle.

Lea grinned mischievously, "Well, why are we standing here like zombies, lets' go slowpokes." Lea chimed and starting running to the entrance with the others trailing behind him. As the four came to the entrance, the door opened to reveal Ansem. They all skidded to a halt in front of him.

"I presume you four are here for Ienzo?" All four nodded in unison.

"He's in his room." Ansem informed them, before walking off, to do… whatever the heck he during the day besides eat ice cream.

It was Myde's turn to think aloud. "Wonder what Ienzo's doing?"

"Whoever built this castle needs to be shot." Lea said, annoyed at the fact that it taken them about an hour to find Ienzo room, having gotten lot at least 6 times along the way.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, at least we finally found it." Myde smiled, pointing to a door that had 'Ienzo's room' written upon it. Myde reached out and opened upon which a loud scream emanated from the room sending Myde, and only Myde, flying backwards into a nearby wall. This was soon followed by a hollow plufmp.

"Dude what was that!" Myde said picking himself up and shaking the specks of plaster from his hair.

The quad poked their heads into the room to see Ienzo lying face down on his bed. Lea boldly walked into the room and grabbed Ienzo's shoulder, shaking him "Uh Ienzo, are you alright?" Ienzo spoke but it was muffled by his pillow.

"What."

Ienzo mumbled a little louder.

"Dude, I don't speak pillow."

Ienzo made a heavy sigh before turning his head towards his friends, "I said not really, Even is performing an experiment while I'm stuck here. What's worse is he asked Braig to join. The guy isn't really a scientist he's just a guard."

Arlene walked in the room; "So why weren't you invited if the idiot was invited?" Ienzo face seem to droop. "He said that I wasn't old enough to perform it."

The four began to ponder about what kind of experiment could possibly be to mature for a genius like Ienzo to perform.

An evil smile began to form on Lea's face, "I got an idea, why not prank everyone just for shits and giggles?"

Ienzo sat up and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by everyone?"

"I mean everyone who's in the castle."

Ienzo paused, contemplating this idea. He looked at Lea. "Well to my knowledge the only people who are here right now are Even, Braig, and Dilan. Lord Ansem is picking up ice cream, Aeleus said he had some errands to run, and nobody knows where Xehenort is. I don't know if it would be right to prank them though."

Arlene smirked, liking where this was headed "Come on Ienzo, haven't you've ever wanted to make them look stupid and laugh over at their misfortune?"

Ienzo rubbed his chin and thought, "Well Even is my lab partner and he's the main person who looks after when Ansem's busy, he usually nice enough but his lectures can become a bit boring on occasion, Braig pesters me on a regular basis, Dilan hasn't really done anything beneficial or hurtful to me except not stopping Braig, Ansem aside from getting me out of the castle has never done anything that has really made me question him, Aeleus has always been nice to me and, as for Xehenort he kind of….scares me." Ienzo hesitantly admitted, ending his sentiments.

"What do yah mean?" Myde asked, feeling as if he really hadn't contributed to the conversation much at all today.

"He just recently joined us after we found him in the streets unconscious," Ienzo began, "Ever since I rarely see him and when I do it's always with Braig."

"So he hangs out with someone who teases you, that doesn't mean you should be scared of him." Arlene said, plopping down on the bed.

"It's not just that though, it's like… he just has this … vibe that screams _I'm going to lead you to your grave and if you ever manage to climb out I'll slam you back in using a sludge hammer." _Ienzo, deepen his voice on the last part for emphasize and erratically wiggled his fingers around like the people who die in horror movies because they aren't taking the situation seriously.

"Well then if you have mixed feeling about pranking all three, how about just pranking Braig." The doubt vanished from Ienzo's face to be replaced by quiet rage mixed with sadism.

"Actually I'm rather fond of that notion, he's an insolent fool whose imbecilely warrants nothing but just rewards."

Myde began to laugh, "Wow, Braig annoys him to the point where he uses fancy words."

Arlene face palmed over Myde's stupidity and Lea grabbed Myde by the shoulders "I really worry about what goes on in your head."

Arlene turned around, "Hey Isa you alright back there?"

Isa was leaning on the wall silent. "Yeah I'm fine, just musing to myself seeing as you guys are thinking about getting in trouble by pulling pranks on everyone."

Arlene smiled, "That's the idea."

"You can count me out, I don't want to get in trouble again like the last time I was involved with Lea's shenanigans."

Lea frowned trying not to remember the flowers, "I said I was sorry." Isa ignored him and walked out.

A few hours later, during which it was proven that trivial pursuit is the one of the worst possible games you could pick to play with Ienzo, the quad snuck, well Lea and Myde snuck; Ienzo and Arlene just walked, down to the lab.

During the downtime, they had decided that although it would be full to pile on all the misery on Braig, Even deserved at least a little something but excluding Ienzo (and in a way choosing Braig over him). They arrived at the lab just and Even and Braig were walking out of it.

"Ah Ienzo, I'm sorry that you couldn't just this experiment but I was wondering if you would like to help me with another one later today." Even asked when he noticed the group.

Ienzo shook his head. Even was a little bit surprised by this but didn't think much of it at the time. "Alright, suit yourself." He said, walking off to go do some other activity.

Ienzo turned around when the scientist was out of sight. "Okay guys, are you ready?" The three had smiles plastered on their faces, "ready" "I'm all set." "This is gonna be fun."

The four went into the lab, being careful not to make a sound.

"So this is where you do experiments?" Lea asked looking at all the Beakers, devices, and liquids that of which he had no idea what they were.

Ienzo nodded.

"Where do you usually do the actual experiments?" Lea asked, rummaging through his pockets.

"Over there." Ienzo gestured to one of the lab tables.

Lea pulled a bag labeled itching powder out of his pocket.

Ienzo stared at him. "You carry that around wherever you-"

"don't judge me Ienzo" Lea interrupted as he was about to dump the contents of a beaker into the sink.

"Wait, don't do that." Ienzo said running over and snatching the beaker from Lea's hand.

"Why not?"

"Because if you did, the reaction between this substance and the water in the pipes would cause explosion in said pipes, completely destroying them."

Lea blinked, "Can I borrow some of that."

"No you cannot." Ienzo said while disposing of the substance properly, annoyance evident his voice. Ienzo then handed the beaker back to Lea who then fill it with the itching powder. Ienzo gently grabbed the bag from his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Making the prank more effective," Ienzo replied spreading itching powder in various places around the lab and then handing the bag back to Lea.

"Alright, so what's Braig doing right now?" Arlene asked, having mess with a few other things around the lab while Ienzo and Lea were preoccupied with the itching powder. Ienzo thought for a second.

"Well it's three o-clock so that would mean he's taking a shower."

"Why does he take a shower at 3." Myde asked.

Ienzo shrugged and threw up his hands in a stance that said 'How the hell should I know.'

The four ran up to Braig's room and saw the eyepatch on the table next to his bed. Ienzo grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Dude that's the only thing that comes to mind when it comes to pranking?" Myde teased  
"More comes to mind, but I think I would be grounded for quite a while if I sent Braig to the hospital." Ienzo replied, straight-faced. Myde blinked at him.

"Why, what do you have in mind?" Ienzo said, quickly changing the subject.

Myde had a grin, "You got a bucket somewhere?"

"Should be downstairs in the kitch-" Myde grabbed Ienzo by the hand and ran downstairs. Lea and Arlene stayed put.

"Why do you think Myde needs Ienzo to get a bucket?" Lea asked, wondering how many more times he was going to become confused over the course of this day.

"Probably because he doesn't know where the kitchen is. Why else you dumb ass."

"Don't you mean, dumb sexy ass."

Arlene went silent; amazed at the stupidity that now filled the room. Myde and Ienzo soon came back up with a bucket of water and placed it on top of the door to Braig's room.

Arlene smiled, "Nothing special but classic, so who wants to get some pizza?"

All of them shrugged except for Ienzo who had disappeared for a moment.

"Where did…"

"Here," Ienzo declared irrupting Arlene. "And I think pizza's a delightful idea."

About an hour later, Ansem and Aleaus arrived back at the castle to Even running to a destination unknown, scratching himself like crazy and babbling about a failed experiment, followed by a very wet Braig, rubbing his eyes and angrily mumbling about a missing eye patch. Ansem eyes widen as the two passed him and Aeleus and afterwords just stared dumbly into space for a while.

"What the…" Ansem stuttered dumbfounded.

Aeleus sighed, grabbed Ansem wrist and dragged him into the private garden where Ienzo and co were eating pizza. Aeleus deposited him and would had stayed but he had guard duty.

After Aeleus left, Ansem came to his sense. "I'm guessing this was all your doing Ienzo?"

Ienzo frowned. "I'm in troubled am I?"

Ansem sighed and shook his head, "No you're not, but only on two conditions."

Ienzo raised an eyebrow; "What?"

An evil yet somehow gentle smile came across Ansem's face. "Give me Braig's eye patch and let me have a slice of that." He said pointing to one of the pizzas.

* * *

In case you're wondering Ienzo disappeared to put chile powder on the towel braig was mostly to try and dry himself with, hence Braig rubbing his eyes.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
